I'm sorry
by SilentYume
Summary: Hannibal and Kid! Will-is-his-son Drabble: "I am sorry. I've said those words thousands of times, but once again I'm sorry. The very fact that this low ceiling is our sky makes me your umbrella and your rain" Part 1 of the Life Of A Cannibal Father


**Disclaimer: I do not Own Hannibal.**

**Author's note: Just a drabble, I want to continue writing a Hannibal and Kid! Will-is-his-son in the near future so watch out for it!**

* * *

Hannibal sighed as he rocked the child in his arms, hoping to soothe the child.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he cradled him. Oh, how it breaks his heart to hear his son's cries. On normal circumstances, a cry like this would make him smile with glee. A cry of his victims, but not William.

He was his only victim on whom he couldn't bare to see cry.

"Papa-" William sobbed loudly. Large droplets of tears fell from his small cheek as he cried on his father's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again. He wanted to lull him to sleep, to calm him down but he too, was exhausted from today's events. They just left another country after being found there.

He laid Will on the bed after his son cried himself to sleep. A small sniffling could be heard around the room.

Hannibal looked at his little son sleeping on the bed. His son had been crying all night and it ached his heart that he couldn't do anything to soothe his tired soul.

It had just been a few weeks since he was found as the Chesapeake ripper and him and his son, William barely escaped the country.

He couldn't just let them take away his one and only joy.

He stared at the dried tears on his son's face and he couldn't help but feel sorry for his son.

"I'm sorry." He whispered soothingly.

He didn't regret what he did. Oh no, those people who he butchered and killed deserved it. They deserve everything that happened to them.

It didn't meant that his child should also suffer for his sins.

His innocent William.

A child who was born on nothing but a one night fling. Left by his abusive mother on his care. The mother whom he took pleasure on killing.

William was the warm spring that bloomed in his life. The son he met when he was on the lowest point of his life

He was just on the edge of being found out by the FBI when little Graham came into his life. From the first moment he saw him, he knew that he was his child. His to protect and to love.

His only regret was that he hoped that they could have met when he wasn't planning to run from the FBI.

He was lucky that he had his charisma and his manipulation to get a quiet job and feed his child. He knew he was being hunted down, he could recall from earlier that his face had came up from the television and how it was saying that he was the number one wanted criminal in America and a hefty sum of money would be given to those who will give his whereabouts.

It was nothing more than a game of cat and mouse.

But, with an extra person in his hands, it was very hard for him to hide. Especially with the chance of losing his Will.

He hoped that he could have met Will on a better circumstance.

Where instead of being like this, Will could have smiled and rested under the warm sun, but instead his little son walked with him under the rain.

Oh, how unfortunate his son was.

He didn't dream this for his child. Hannibal can admit to himself that he was a monster, but William... his son was innocent.

He was the better half. He didn't want Will to be his half just so he could take half of his burdens.

For the first time in his life, Hannibal felt guilt.

He didn't care for his future, he didn't care what the future brings.

Now, he felt guilty for his son's future was destroyed by him.

His son who couldn't go outside because of his fear that William would be taken away from him.

His child who never saw or felt the sun on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

Even if he said it a thousand times, he would continue doing it. He would keep repeating those words until the day he died.

"I'm sorry, that this small room and low ceiling is your sky." He said as he cradled beside his son on the bed.

"I'm sorry that I am both your umbrella and rain."

He hoped that someday, he could show William the world. To show him everything but for now, in this small room in their little house, this will be his son's whole world.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

**Fun Fact: this is actually based on the song made by TABLO for his daughter Haru and his wife. It was during the time when he was persecuted by the media and the people. His daughter was born during that time, so she couldn't go out and see the world.**

_I am sorry. I've said those words thousands of times, but once again I'm sorry._  
_The very fact that this low ceiling is our sky makes me your umbrella and your rain_


End file.
